'Magic Wonderland' Premieres April 6 on PTV-4
April 5, 2015 This summer, while other networks are constantly beefing up their teleseryes (ABS-CBN, GMA-7 and IBC-13), the government owned commercial television station PTV-4 (Telebisyon ng Bayan) will air the newest Chinese animated fantaserye Magic Wonderland premieres April 6, and aired from Monday to Friday at 5:30 to 6 p.m., as the pre-programming for the network's primetime news program News@6, moving the top-rating Koreanovela Here Comes Mr. Oh on its new primetime slot at 9:15 p.m. after PCSO Lottery Draw. Magic Wonderland, the 2008 Accolade TV Award winning action adventure targeting kids aged 5-12 year olds, is created by Zhejiang Zhongnan Group Animation Video Co., Ltd (ZN Animation). When local networks were panic-buying from Taiwan and Korea, we least expected that one day we would be importing TV programs from China. Dubbed in Filipino, Magic Wonderland is a Chinese 3D-animation series, it tells the story of Ocean, a beautiful girl who lives an idyllic life on an exotic sun-kissed island with her grandfather who is her guardian and battles an evil wizard and his ship-full of good-for-nothing pirates. "The story of Magic Wonderland is the timeless and heartwarming. It has not only captured viewers in China but it has also found audiences around the world from America to Africa. But she is teased by other children because her mother and father are not around. Sad and lonely she may sometimes be but she has learnt to be independent and strong-willed and it helps that she is clever and has a good sense of humor too. I am very proud that a global player in children's television such as PTV-4 (Telebisyon ng Bayan) has picked up our series to telecast into the Southeast Asia and here in the Philippines that even China may have overtaken us in the children’s TV genre, so that the kids in this region will be thrilled and enchanted by this wonderful tale." The government TV station have struck a golden partnership by providing viewers, chiefly kids just home from school or the playground, a refreshing alternative to early primetime and sensationalism of newscasts. Catch the animated fantasy series, dubbed in Filipino, Magic Wonderland premiere April 6, from Monday to Friday at 5:30 p.m. to 6 p.m. before News@6 on PTV-4. Since PTV-4 is better known as the government station airing concentrate for news and public affairs programs, educational programs for the telecourse (Chemistry in Action, Science Made Easy, Physics in Everyday Life, Fun with Math and CONSTEL English), the Cartoon Network block and the FBA and PBA D-League basketball, as the People's Television (PTV) stays in ownership of the national government. Now is the first time, according to data from Kantar Media paying attention to the two giants, PTV-4 becoming the most viewed programs such as the Chinese animated fantaserye Magic Wonderland, the nation's sports newscast PTV Sports, the Koreanovela Here Comes Mr. Oh, the Philippine Lotto Draw and the PBA D-League games became more popular gaining to the ratings race because of good viewership of Channel 4, is giving PTV-4 that fresh commercial rating boost to supplement the station’s meager revenues. Despite PTV-4's profile, the network has been the capabilities to be a major player in the local broadcast industry.